Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 December 2015
05:18 No one in chat. 05:22 uhh...k? 07:25 Hi Mario. 07:31 Hi Bp 07:42 I have entered the chat for several hours. 07:42 Level 1145 IH? 07:43 IDK 07:43 I'm not there yet 07:51 Why must this chat be dead 07:51 idk. 07:53 BP, what time is it in your country? 07:54 2:54pm 07:54 Okay don't answer me... 07:54 Oh 07:55 It's 2:54AM for me 07:55 I'm probably going to pull an all nighter unless I give up 07:55 :o 07:55 Late night. 07:56 Yeah, it's Christmas, so I thought why not 07:56 Too hyped for Xmas I guess :P 07:56 I wasn't actually expecting to stay up this late, but time flyed, so whatever. 07:56 I've already opened my presents. 07:56 Hi NRN! o/ 07:56 Hi 07:56 Hi NRN. 07:56 My sister and I opened our gifts 07:56 Hi Blue! o/ 07:56 I opened my gifts 07:56 Blue, are you Gatling Pea? 07:57 I got 4... err 3 gifts! 07:57 I now have two tablets and two laptops 07:57 I don't know what to do with this information 07:57 I got a new watch! a very beautiful one! 07:57 I should have asked for a watch... 07:58 An electric razor because I'm 20 :P 07:58 a book 07:58 I asked for a mouse. I didn't get a mouse. 07:58 I also got a razor 07:58 And I'm 13 07:58 and Nintendo Land... I ALREADY HAVE THAT ONE! >_______________________< 07:58 I don't even have a Wii U 07:59 When I saw the mii I thought it was Wii party U... then my excitation disappeared when I saw Nintendo Land... 07:59 Oh well... First time I ever get a gift I already have 07:59 Hi 07:59 I don't think I've ever gotten a gift that was the same exact thing of something I already had 08:00 This Christmas was probably the closest 08:00 Hows your scrubby dubby 08:00 I had two of almost the same tablet 08:00 Bp 08:00 How Disappointed I was with that gift xD 08:00 At least I got that awesome watch! :D 08:00 I'm so jealous :( 08:01 This was really a bad Christmas for me 08:01 At least I got a crapload of candy 08:01 I got some gifts from a secret santa thing. 08:02 I got one of those baby toys with those rings of different colors 08:02 Well, this christmas could be way better for me :/ 08:02 Thanks for that game I already have -_- 08:02 \I got a whole bunch of Starburst and hard Jolly Rancher candies 08:02 I got a coloring paint with PAINT instead of crayons 08:02 Yummy :D 08:02 That's doomed to fail 08:03 I got three things of Adidas body wash which is better for me than it sounds 08:03 Okay, it smells like trash in the apartment I'm in... 08:03 I'm at my sister's apartment for Christmas 08:04 You won't believe how full the car was when we packed 08:05 Haha I can imagine it 08:07 I got a Lego set of some sort of truck, probably a firetruck, got a 500 piece puzzle 08:07 Two new shirts that I actually like 08:47 Hi mega 08:52 hi 09:04 Well Igot further in soda 09:11 level? 09:13 410 09:13 now 411 09:24 ok 09:24 510 for me 09:24 still -_- 09:24 For me 362. 09:25 Levels 335 and 340 are hell. 09:46 What? 09:46 There's no anyway to get three stars in 1351 09:52 Anyone here? 09:53 Level 300 Do you have an idea to make this insanely hard without adding more color? 10:52 Only 15 moves 10:53 @Megaphantaze: I only have 2 stars on 1351 (50 moves version) 11:05 Me too 11:05 Jellyfish and two lollipop hammers 11:06 Easy 2 star way 11:18 <3primetime3> Dead.... 11:19 alive 11:20 -_- 11:28 Merry Much Christmas \o 11:29 Same for you 11:29 Nailed 415 with one try 11:30 Soda saga 11:32 test 11:32 So how is everyone? 11:32 no Christmas holiday on this land 11:32 How? 11:33 it's mainland China where Facebook is banned, and many other strange stuffs 11:34 Awww, that's unfortunate :/ 11:34 Are the dusts from "TR-LL807" cleared? 11:34 IDK 11:34 haven't been here for a few days 11:35 got 24h live forever yesterday and boomed through ep. 94 11:38 Asia 11:38 The world of technology and unfair laws 11:42 does anyone know what it means by 'open the chest'? I can't find any! 11:44 on mobile? 11:44 check page "Treasure Ahead" 11:44 it only appears if you are not at furthest progress 11:46 ahh ok 11:46 that's why 11:47 let me try repeating level 1400 11:47 it won't pop up 11:47 I got leaked info and holded until yesterday, in order to get pictures 11:48 Although I like fair game, a friend coded gold for me 11:48 Nope, this wasn't my idea 11:49 cool, wouldn't mind that :) 11:49 esp for soda 11:49 gold is least used since I mostly play offline 11:49 on the other hand I often reload for a good board 11:51 Gold is useful, when you are in progress 11:51 It becomes useless when you are as far as you can 11:52 not in hurry though 11:52 before on the checkpoints I choose to wait and rock on mystery quests 11:53 it may be useful on a bomb cooler or extra moves, if they can actually save the game 11:56 If you want someday some boosters, ask CC so he will code them for you... As far as I know, It's not hacking or cheating 11:56 More like coding 12:00 there are so many from sugar drops 12:01 Yeah, but they serve fun for few minutes 12:02 actually the only things helpful may be charm of stripes/lives, and maybe striped lollipop from soda 12:16 Shame, since I got charms too 01:01 Kool made another spam wiki...it is removed 01:01 a-ha 01:01 Too "kool" 01:04 Kool also asked for forgiveness. 01:10 That's already late 01:11 Or is it? 02:16 One hour later 02:16 a new message 02:21 that's right 03:52 Wait, AFK. See you guys in a little bit 03:56 I'm here! no one is here apparently everyone got great gifts :D 03:59 Well I got 04:00 CC coded my CCS account 05:09 lag? 05:09 nope. just dead as my popularity :P 2015 12 25